


Sin & Blood

by iciclesthecat



Series: CrackShip [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-09-22 22:39:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9628382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iciclesthecat/pseuds/iciclesthecat
Summary: Law has just been adopted by a sweet family. But as he returns to school he meets a strange new student. Who looks rather, attractive.





	1. The Comfort of the Stars

A/N: Yes yes I know, this isn't the one I promised. But, I felt this one was better then coworkers and you will see why. 

The rain poured and pooled down onto the concrete. But it gave a small sense of warmth pouring down onto the silver car. Law sat in the back seat. A backpack sat beside him as his amber eyes glanced to the storm outside. He watched the tree's pass by then they would hiccup into roads into neighborhoods. Then more rows of tree's. He sighed fogging up the window, he shut his eyes resting against the cool glass. 

"Law I know for a fact that these people will LOVE to have you." 

He cracked open his eye to the driver, his so called agent. Ivan hummed looking at him from the back of the window. 

"No one wants to adopt a sixteen year old boy." Law grumbled. 

"I'd adopt you I really would." Ivan said. 

"Yeah yeah." 

Ivan grumbled, "Perk up, you'll like it here Law. These people will take great care of you." 

Law didn't respond but looked out the window once more. He was currently going to his fifth family. He was a broken branch strapped onto a different family tree. Every single parent that adopted him thought he was crazy, insane, cold, and many other things. Law came to realize that no one would love him. Just because he wanted to be a doctor. He wanted to help as many people as he could. But. The stuck up families seemed to think that was crazy. They tried to convince him to be a lawyer, or a teacher. But Law was set on being a doctor. 

Ivan pulled up into a drive way earning Law's attention as the flamboyant man opened a file. Law peaked to it seeing it was his file. And a picture of a young couple in the corner of the picture. A man with tall blue hair, tank top jean jacket and some jeans. While beside him stood a woman with black hair, bright blue eyes, and a black slim dress. Law sighed resting back against the seat. 

"I'm not going in there." He said. 

Ivan snapped shut the file, "Yes you are even if I have to drag you by your ear." 

Law just crossed his arms and looked out the window. Ivan hummed before getting out of the car. His heels clicked against the pavement pulling out an umbrella before opening his umbrella. He opened Law's door and grabbed his earlobe. He dragged him out of the car with a sweet smile as they headed to the front door. Ivan let go of his ear and knock on the door. Law rubbed his ear as the door opened. The woman smiled softly. 

"Franky darling, Law is here!" She called. 

Law sighed as they headed inside. She shut the door as Law looked around the room. It was classy, vintage, and many plants in the corners of the room. She held out her hand to Law. 

"I'm Robin, and my husband should be joining us soon." Robin said, "We've heard so much about you Law." 

"Likewise." Law grunted. 

She smiled taking her hand away before glancing up to a room on the upper floor. 

"Franky, if your not down here in ten seconds I will come up there." Robin said. 

"I'm coming, just a second." He called. 

Robin turned back to them, "Please have a seat." 

Law and Ivan sat on the couch while Robin went into the kitchen then came back with sandwiches and some lemonade. A moment later the man with tall blue hair walked down. Law assumed to be Franky, he wiped his oily fingers off on a rag before putting it in his pocket. He grinned when he saw Law and took a seat in his recliner. 

"You must be Law, we've heard SUPER things about you." 

"Likewise." Law sighed. 

Ivan smiled pulling out his folder, he pulled out a few sheets of paper and a pen. Law looked to the fire that he assumed Franky had started. He watched the flames flicker and fade as Ivan went over the contract of Law's adoption forms. Maybe this one wouldn't be so bad. After all if this didn't work, he could always run away. 

"So Law." 

He turned to Robin handing off the signature form over to Franky. 

"What do you want to be when you finish high school?" She asked. 

"A doctor, a surgeon to be precise." Law said. 

Here it came, Law turned back to the fire. 

"Interesting, what kind of surgeon?" 

He was surprised to this, he turned to Robin once more and gave a soft smile. 

"Heart surgery." 

She smiled, "How unique." 

Law lit up as he turned back to the fire. There was a feeling he knew he would like it here. Ivan took the papers before he left to bring in Law's things. 

"Franky why dont you show him his room." 

"Oh yeah, come on." 

Law got up as Franky did as he lead him upstairs. He had a room in the back. It was black with glow in the dark stars and a moon on the ceiling. He glanced around looking at his room. He had a red bed against the wall under the window, a desk right next to it, and a small bookshelf. He went over to the closet opening it to a dresser and some hangers for him to hang up his stuff. 

"This is nice, thank you." Law said. 

Franky grinned, "I knew you liked it. There's no better comfort then the night sky." 

Robin stepped into the doorway with his backpack. She smiled to the stuffed bear in his bag having him blush softly. 

"It's okay to sleep with a stuffed animal." She said. 

She handed him his bag as Law cleared his throat, "thanks." 

Robin smiled, "We'll let you get some rest. Besides you have school tomorrow." 

"What school?" Law asked. 

Robin and Franky turned to each other before back to Law. 

"I think it's called, New World High. The one you've been going to. Unless you want to change schools?" 

"No no, it's alright. I've changed from one place to another. It's good to have the same school and friends." 

Robin smiled and clapped her hands together, "Good, and this weekend we will go clothes shopping." 

"Yeah, that would be nice." 

She smiled before embracing Law, "Welcome to our home, Law." 

Law gave a small pat to her back before she let go and left Law to his room. He opened his bag dumping his belongings onto his bed. He folded his four shirts, two pairs of pants, a black beanie, a few medical books, and Bepo. The white fluffy old teddy bear. Law grumbled noticing his button eye was missing. He sighed embracing the bear before changing into his pair of pajama pants and tattered t shirt. He crawled into the red bed and looked up at the ceiling. Law smiled clutching Bepo. 

"I like it here."


	2. The Pen

Law woke up the next morning to Robin knocking on the door. He sat up as she poked her head inside. She smiled as Law yawned and rubbed his eyes. 

"Good morning, I didn't know what time you woke up. It's about six, did you want me to wake you later?" She asked. 

"No this is the right time." Law said.

She smiled, "Good, breakfast will be ready soon." 

Law nodded as she shut the door. He got up making the bed and set Bepo down by the pillow. He stripped and changed into a black t shirt and some jeans before pulling on his beanie. He grabbed his backpack before zipping it up and headed downstairs. Robin was cooking in the kitchen while Franky seemed to be working on some mechanic device. Law headed into the kitchen setting his backpack by the doorway and sat at the table. Robin glanced up to him and smiled as his curious eyes watched Franky's hands at work. 

"Law, is there anything you don't like?" She asked. 

"Bread." Law said without breaking eye contact. 

"Alright then eggs and bacon is fine for you then?" 

"Yeah that's fine." 

She smiled before he finished breakfast and placed the plates down at the table. Franky grinned as the toy bounced like a little frog across the table. But it stopped before Law he glanced down to it. 

"Wind the key in the back." Franky said. 

"Franky, I-" 

"It will be fine." 

Law wound the key in the back until it couldn't wind anymore, then it started to jump everywhere. Franky caught it in time before it hit the floor. He laughed letting it wind down before setting it on the bookshelf behind him. Robin handed out breakfast to the boys before sitting across from Franky.

"See, nothing bad happened." Franky grinned. 

Robin sighed as she started to eat her breakfast. Franky turned to Law eating silently at the table. 

"Hey do you ride a skateboard? Or a longboard?" Franky asked. 

"I used to have a longboard before some older kids broke it." Law said. 

"Then I'm going to make you a new one." 

Law turned to him, "Make me one?" 

"Yeah, I make and sell boards. From penny boards to surfboards. Hopefully this summer we all can go to the beach." 

Robin giggled, "Don't overwhelm him Franky." 

"No no, it's alright. I've always wanted to go to the beach." 

"See, the kid has some fun in him." 

"Kid. Why did you adopt me anyway?" Law asked. 

Robin smiled, "We wanted to have a big family. We're expecting one soon." 

Law blinked, "Your pregnant?" 

She nodded, "Sorry I didn't tell you sooner." 

"It's okay, have you had adopted any other kid's besides me?" 

"Lucci." They both said, "But he grew up. And now we have you." 

Law glanced to the clock before he gasped and scarfed down his food. He grabbed his backpack before slipping on his shoes. 

"Law!" 

He turned to Robin holding a brown paper bag, "Here's your lunch. Your bus stop is at the end of the block at the stop sign." 

Law thanked her before taking the bag and headed out. It was cloudy out and many puddles covered the sidewalk. He started his way at the end of the block and stood at the end of the street. 

"We'll I'll be damned." 

Law turned to a man with a black and white hat, he could see some strands of his red hair. And a gleam of his red eyes before he smiled softly. 

"Penguin I didn't know you took this bus." Law said. 

Penguin and his friend Shachi have been Law's friends since first grade. They were in second grade picking on Law for his spotted hat. But. Little did they know they messed with the wrong first grader. Where Law knocked them both out with a juice box. 

"I should be saying that." Penguin said. 

"I just got adopted to a place down the block." Law said.

"Oh you gonna let me come over sometime?" Penguin asked. 

"As if." 

"Come on Law, we're friends aren't we?" 

"I hope you know I keep a juice box in my backpack." 

"Shut up." 

They chuckled before Law and Penguin got on the bus. Sitting together watching ridiculous videos on the internet. Some Law really didn't need to see. But ended up seeing anyway. The bus stopped outside to a large three building school. Penguin and Law hopped off the bus before heading inside. They stopped before Law's locker as he filled his backpack with his school supplies. And his personal laptop. 

"I don't get why you have a laptop but you don't have a phone. You should convince these new parents of yours to get you one." Penguin said. 

Law rolled his eyes before putting his laptop in his bag. The bell chimed as Law shut his locker. Penguin and him said goodbye's before heading to his first period. Where he ran into a man in a yellow hoodie. Something dropped against the floor earning Law's attention he noticed a pen like object on the floor. He picked it up and turned to the tall figure walking away in a yellow and black hoodie. Law looked back to the pen and cocked a brow to it. It was strange, made out of some kinds of crystal. With a gold ring around the middle and a clear liquid was in the other end of the crystal.

"What the hell is this?" He muttered. 

Law stuffed it in his pocket before he headed to his first period. He sat in the back pulling out his books and a pencil. But then pulled out the pen. He noticed that one side could be removed. Law capped the pen off seeing two pronged needles. Law furrowed. Was this someone's medicine or something? He then capped shut the pen with a soft click an put it back in his pocket. Class started but Law's mind was swimming with the strange needle in his pocket. It couldn't be medicine, he's never seen this kind of pen before. He sighed putting his hand in his pocket feeling the smoothness of the crystal. It was strange. Out of this world really. The bell chimed earning Law's attention as he went from class to class until he got to lunch. Where, he Penguin and Shachi all sat. They were talking while Law was looking at the pen. He turned it over and over looking over the strange device. Not knowing he gained the attention of someone. 

"Law what is that thing?" 

He turned to Penguin and shrugged, "I don't know." 

An arm wrapped around him having him stiffen then turn to a senior. His hair spiked back and his eyes covered by a pair of sunglasses. He licked his lips looking in the general direction of the pen. 

"Say, where did yo get that?" He asked. 

"I found it, a guy in a yellow and black hoodie dropped it." Law said. 

"I know him, I can give it to him for you if you want." 

"I don't even know you. I'd rather give it to him myself." 

"Doflamingo." He said

"Law." 

"Nice to meet you, and if you want to give it to him. Now's your chance." 

He pointed his long index finger to the blonde sitting outside. He pulled down his yellow and black hoodie as Law got up.


	3. Blondes in Yellow

Law stepped up to the door pushing it open. The blonde turned to him a cigarette sat between his lips as he was looking over Law. He had amber eyes, shaggy blonde hair, and his lips seemed to be pursed. And kind of upset. Law held out the pen as the blonde lit up as he reached out for it. His hand was pale, and large taking the pen from Law's dark and what to seemed to be smaller. 

"You dropped it in the hallway." Law said. 

The blonde gave a slow nod before he looked down to the pen. Law watched as he pulled out the needle and stabbed himself in the neck. He hissed softly as his head fell between his knee's. 

"Hey! What-" 

The blonde chuckled and turned to Law with a large grin, "Thank you, I've been looking for this all over. I was going to be a goner if I didn't have this." 

"What is it?" Law asked. 

"It's. how do I explain this. It's like a confidence builder. I need it since I don't do well in public places. I get shy and closed off." 

"I guess I need one of those too." 

This made the blonde laugh as he held out his large hand, "I'm Rocinante." 

Law took his hand, his hand barely fit in the palm of his hand. He noticed how pale Rocinante was compared to his darker skin. 

"Law." 

"Law! That's a cool name. Hey. To make us even. How about this weekend you come over to my brother's party."

"Your brother?" 

"Doflamingo." 

Law turned back into the cafeteria to the three men standing literally by the window. They started whistling looking away. Law rolled his eyes and turned back to Rocinante who blew out the last of his smoke before flicking the bud into a puddle. Having it sizzle in response. 

"How come I've never seen you before?" Law asked. 

"Oh, Doffy and I are new. We just transferred in from Mariejois. Some fancy rich people school. I haven't made many friends yet." 

"I mean we could be friends." Law said. 

"Really? That's great." 

Rocinante pulled out a piece of paper and scribbled down something before handing it to Law. 

"Call me after school and I'll tell you about the party." Rocinante said. 

"Sure will do." Law said. 

Then the bell chimed, Law sighed knowing he didn't eat anything Robin made for him. I mean he could always just snack in one of his classes. But. Knowing Luffy's nose would be there in a second. He watched Rocinante get up and wave before grabbing his black backpack. Then Doflamingo bobbed up to him and walked beside him. 

"I think he likes you." Doflamingo grinned. 

Rocinante gave him a dark red glare, "Shut up." 

Doflamingo chuckled, "And you like him back." 

Rocinante growled, turning away having Doflamingo wrap his arm around his shoulders. 

"He'll be your's soon enough." Doflamingo grinned. 

Law snacked on some bagged popcorn while the teacher was talking. Then he would smack away Luffy's hand having him whine softly. Law glanced to the boy looking he was going to die in the next ten minutes if he didn't get one scrap of food. Law sighed tossing a piece of popcorn at Luffy who gulped it down. Law then turned back to the teacher and munched down on his popcorn. Before he switched to a bottle of water. The day finally was put to an end as Law and Penguin hopped on the bus. Penguin noticed he was looking for someone. 

"Hey, are you listening?" Penguin asked. 

"Uh huh." Law said. 

Penguin looked out seeing Rocinante and Doflamingo walking together under umbrella's. Law looked up seeing the cloudy sky with the sun peaking out between some of the clouds. 

"I think it's best we don't mess with them." Penguin said. 

"I was invited to a party. Rocinante invited me to Doflamingo's party." Law said. 

"Dude you gotta hook us up. I'll take us if you can get us to go." 

"I'll try." 

His amber eyes watched as the blondes headed to the forest behind the school. They glanced around before hopping the fence and then disappeared into the shrubbery. Law furrowed as he turned to Penguin. 

"They just went into the forest." Law said. 

"Probably a shortcut to there house." Penguin shrugged. 

Law turned back to the window before the bus started to take them back home. Penguin chatted about some freshmen he's crushing on. While Law looked out the window. He was thinking over how strange that man was. How pale he was. That crystal pen. Something just didn't sit right. The bus stopped earning Law's attention Penguin was halfway down the isle before Law got up and got off the bus. He hopped down as Penguin and him waved goodbye and headed down the street. Law pulled out the piece of paper seeing Rocinante's number scribbled down. He flipped it around before getting to the house. He stepped up to the door. Debating if he should knock or go inside. Law opened the door and stepped inside. Robin perked up from the couch and smiled to him. 

"Welcome home dear." She smiled. 

"Hi." He said. 

Law kicked off his shoes and approached her. 

"I hope you didn't mind." 

She pulled out Bepo and handed him over to Law. He noticed the missing eye had been replaced by a new black button. He smiled softly before turning to Robin. 

"Thank you." He said. 

"I found the button on the floor by the stairs." She said. 

"Can I use a phone?" 

Robin turned to the kitchen, she pointed to the counter. 

"Use the black one on the counter, the white one is being repaired." She said. 

Law nodded before going into the kitchen and picking up the phone. He pulled out the sheet of paper and started to dial the number before pressing it to his ear. There was a soft hum of a ring as Law turned to Robin rubbing her stomach. He perked up when the line was picked up. There was a harsh breathing before he heard them swallow. 

"Hello?" He asked. 

That didn't sound like Rocinante, "Uh, is Rocinante there?" 

There was a low chuckle before the line went dead. Law looked to the phone. Then it started to ring by an unknown number. Law picked it up and pressed it to his ear. 

"Law?" Rocinante asked.


	4. On the Phone

Rocinante sounded out of breath before he sighed in relief. Law furrowed in confusion taking his bag and the phone upstairs. 

"Sorry about that, that was Doffy. He's just an overprotective brother." Rocinante said. 

"Then why did you both sound out of breath?" Law asked. 

"We were, wrestling. Over the phone." 

Law pulled his laptop out of his backpack and placed it on his desk. 

"Well anyway so about the party I should give you our address." Rocinante said. 

"Yeah give me a second.” 

He opened his laptop logging in and opened the internet. He grumbled remembering he needed internet. 

"Hey Rocinante, can you hold on a second? I need to get something." Law said. 

"Yeah go on ahead." 

Law got up and went out to Robin knitting. She perked up to him and smiled softly. 

"Do you need something?" She asked. 

"Do we have Internet?" Law asked. 

She nodded before pointing to a small table with a drawer. He approached it opening the drawer and pulled out a scrap of paper. He turned to her holding the paper as Robin nodded. Law put it in his pocket before starting to head back upstairs. But he stopped when he noticed she was knitting a baby booties. 

"Um. Robin?" Law asked. 

She turned to him, "Yes?" 

"What's their name?" 

"Tony, he will be here in a few months." 

Law nodded, going upstairs to his room. He picked up the phone and pressed it to his ear. 

"Rocinante?" Law asked. 

"Yeah I'm still here." He said. 

He smiled softly entering the password, 'Thousand Sunny.' And into the internet he went. Law opened a maps like browser before pressing the phone to his ear. 

"Alright, you can tell me." 

Rocinante gave him the location which ended up being. In the middle of the woods. Law furrowed to this.

"Hey, uh. I got a location in the woods. Is that right?" Law asked. 

"Yep! Doffy and I moved into this nice place in the woods. Don't worry it's not some run down mansion or anything." Rocinante chuckled. 

"Riighht." 

"So Law, what do you want to be?" 

"A doctor, a heart surgeon to be exact." 

"That's so fascinating. I've wanted to go into the life of helping people. Like a nurse, or some kind of vet. Or a blood transporter." 

"Blood transporter?" 

"Yeah like when someone donates blood they go around in those trucks and deliver blood to hospitals. You know." 

Law chuckled, "Maybe we will work together one day." 

"I hope so, your a really cool guy Law." 

"Thanks. Oh I wanted to ask, is it alright if my friends come along? They want to get some, girls." 

"Sure, the more the merrier. Something Doffy always says." 

Law and Rocinante chuckled. 

"I forgot to tell you. It's a costume party. You don't have to dress up. But. It will be fun." 

"Sure I’m going shopping this weekend anyway. So it shouldn't be a problem." 

"Cool, I can't wait to see what you come up with." 

Law hummed, when he heard a voice in the background. It was low, hissing, and growling. He heard Rocinante sigh. 

"I gotta go, I'll keep in touch." 

"Yeah talk to you soon." 

Rocinante sat up on a telephone poll. An old corded phone was in his hand. He tugged the cord away from the wire before dropping the phone. He watched it bounce on the grass before he turned to the house. Doflamingo stood on top of the house flashing a mirror at Rocinante. He glanced down to the phone before turning to Doflamingo. 

"Roci, we have to go." He called. 

"I'm coming."

Law set the phone back on the stand in the kitchen before he turned back to Robin still knitting at the couch. He went over to her and sat next to her earning her attention. She smiled before turning back to her work. Law watched her fingers loop the blue yawn around the sticks before adding another layer to the cloth. 

"I wanted to ask, is it alright if I go to a costume party this weekend?" Law asked. 

"I don't see why not, as long as you're safe and don't do anything stupid. But I trust you will be fine." She said. 

So that weekend Law, Robin and Franky all went to the store to get clothes and a costume for Law. He didn't mind this family like the others. He liked these ones better. The others would neglect him, or just never had time for him. He's never had a family who would take him out shopping and been to trusting of him. Law turned to Robin looking through clothes before picking some out and handing them to Law. 

"Here try these on." She said. 

Law took the clothes and went into a dressing room. Trying on a few different sizes of pants, and shirts. Where he turned out to like most of them. He stepped out having Robin clap and smile to his outfit. So they bought alot of clothes. Even a pair of spotted blue jeans. Then they headed over to the costume section where Law looked at all the costumes. 90% of it was sexy women's costumes, and the other ten was for men's. Where he needed up buying a doctor costume. They met up with Franky who bought more trinkets for his work and some board for Law's longboard. Franky rummaged in his bag handing Law a cell phone. 

"We just want to make sure your safe. And know where your at." Franky said. 

"Thank you." Law smiled softly. 

And on the car ride home he was playing with his very own cell phone. Adding Rocinante’s number first before adding Penguin and Shachi's. Franky had already put in his and Robin's phone number just in case. As they got home Robin cooked dinner as the family started to bond a little more. Law told them about how many families he's been with. As Franky told him that he built the house. Law was impressed, as he looked around the place. Especially the tiny details on the ribbon around the house. The following night Law got all dressed up in his doctor's uniform. Drawing on his hands and arms before he smirked to his work. There was a knock at the door earning Law's attention. He got up as Franky opened the door. Shachi was dressed up as a zombie while Penguin was a cop. Law headed down to them as they introduced themselves as them. Before they all left. Law sat in the front seat giving directions. When they stopped outside of the forest. A large gate was thrown open but Penguin parked outside. The trio walked up to the large house. Almost like a mansion. Music pumped and blasted out of the window's. Law reached up grabbing the ring of the knocker and knocked against the door.


	5. Party

The door opened as the three entered. Law saw many people dancing and chatting. A few people he knew and a large handful that looked like they didn't even go to there school. Penguin and Shachi already have disappeared. That's when Rocinante jumped out in front of Law. He blinked looking up to Rocinante showing off his vampire teeth. Law looked over the vampire costume before back to Rocinante with some ridiculous face paint and a red hat with little hearts on the end. Rocinante frowned seeing he didn't scare Law. 

"I didn't scare you?" He asked. 

Law crossed his arms, "Your going to have to do better then that." 

Rocinante pursed his lips, "Well whatever, can I get you anything? Our blood punch, or our eyeball candy?" 

Law chuckled, "How tacky." 

"Doffy was the mind behind the names of the drinks and whatever." 

He lead Law into the kitchen, scooping up the ladel and pouring some of the so called blood punch into the cup. Law took it sipping it slowly, it was spiked fruit punch. He looked to Rocinante with a soft smile. 

"Whatcha think?" He asked. 

"Oh its. Interesting." Law said. 

Rocinante chuckled having Law smile softly. Doflamingo walked in with a man who looked way older then him. Like someone in college. He puffed on his cigar looking around the room, dark silver eyes, slick black hair, dressed in a suit and one gloved hand. Law assumed he was supposed to be someone from the mafia or something. But. It looked like he wore something like that allot. 

"Roci, this is Crocodile my boyfriend." Doflamingo purred. 

"Oh, it's good to finallly meet you Crocodile. This is my friend Law." Rocinante said. 

"Pleasure." Crocodile growled. 

He motioned Doflamingo away. The man grinned following after the slightly shorter male. Law turned to Rocinante with a confused look. 

"Who is that guy? He looks pretty old to be with Doflamingo." Law said. 

"Oh. Yeah Crocodile is a senior in college. He's supposed to run some kind of business when he grows up or something. He and Doflamingo are into the same things. I guess. And thats how they met. But. There's something odd about him. I don't know what it is." 

Rocinante shrugged as Law sipped on his punch. A woman from the living room walked into the kitchen and clapped her hands. 

"Alright everyone it's time for a game!" She grinned, "Come into the living room if you want to play." 

"Law you wanna play?" Rocinante asked. 

"I-" 

"Just one round okay?" 

Law sighed and agree'd. Rocinante took his hand and lead him to the living room. Where they sat next to each other in a circle. Baby 5 stood in the middle of the room and clapped her hands together. She looked around the room and counted the people. But her eyes stopped to Law and Rocinante sitting next to each other. Rocinante sent her a glare before she grinned. 

"Alright we're going to play a game called. Closet match maker. Where you close your eyes and I set you up with someone in the circle. It's your choice if you choose to do anything with your partner or not. So. Close your eyes and don't open until I tell you to." She said. 

Law sighed resting back on his hands and shut his eyes. Rocinante looked over to him before back to Baby 5. She gave a sly smirk before Rocinante closed his eyes. Baby 5 went up to Law taking his hand. He got up as she lead him into a closet, where soon she lead Rocinante to it and shut the door. Rocinante opened his eyes looking to Law sitting on the floor before him. He turned to the door before back to Law. He leaned over putting his hands on each side of Law's hips before giving him a soft kiss. Law knew it was Rocinante. He felt the lumps of his fangs pressing to his lips. Law didn't hesitate to kiss back wrapping his arms around his neck. Rocinante pulled back and grinned to Law. 

"Sorry, I really like you." He grinned. 

"If I didn't I wouldn't of kissed you back." Law smirked. 

Rocinante chuckled as they kissed once more. But as Rocinante nipped at Law's bottom lip Law pulled back and held his lip. 

"Damn those things are sharp." Law hissed. 

"Oh, I forgot I had them in." Rocinante chuckled. 

"Why don't you take them out?" 

He hesitated, "I. I mean if I take them out I wouldn't be able to put them back. It took me a while to get them in." 

"Alright, I mean this won't be the last time we kiss." 

Rocinante smirked, "Oh really?" 

"Yeah for instance." 

Law kissed him once more, deepening the kiss slight tongue before Rocinante pulled back with a soft blush. 

"I'm the older one I should be leading you." Rocinante said. 

"Well I'm turning the table." Law purred. 

The door opened as Doflamingo stood with a grin on his face. His fangs prominent in his grin. He noticed the lipstick marks on Law's lips. Along with Rocinante's smudged makeup. Doflamingo tapped his lips looking to law. 

"You got a little something." Doflamingo chuckled. 

Law furrowed and wiped his lips, Rocinante got up and helped up Law before Doflamingo whispered in his ear. He blinked and turned to Doflamingo when he pulled away with a grin.

"Come on Law. Let's go to my room." 

Rocinante took Law's hand and lead him upstairs. Law noticed he was upset or pouting. Law stopped him as they were in the middle of the hallway. 

"Are you alright? What did he say to you?" Law asked. 

"Oh, he was just teasing me about us kissing. That's all." Rocinante shrugged. 

As he pushed open the door. Law and Rocinante froze when two figures turned to them. Penguin and Killer sat on the bed looking to get intimate at any moment. Rocinante closed the door before turning to Law. 

"Uh. Bathroom?" Rocinante shrugged. 

Law and him went to the bathroom and sat in the porcelain tub. Law sat in Rocinante's lap as his legs were kicked over the edge of the tub. He rested against his broad chest taking his large hand and looking at his pale skin. 

"It's an unhealthy color. Like you haven't touched sunlight." Law said. 

"Oh I'm allergic to the sunlight. Some rare skin condition. Doflamingo and I both were born with it. Also garlic." 

Law chuckled and looked up at him, "It's like your a vampire or something." 

A golden light reflected in Rocinante's eyes. His face serious and a deadly look was on him. Law shrugged looking back to his hand. 

"Too bad they are a myth." 

"What if I-" 

"It's the cops! Scatter!" 

Law and Rocinante bolted up and looked out the window to the cops. Rocinante opened the window and turned to Law. He held out his large hand to him. 

"Do you trust me?" He asked. 

He looked to his hand before back to Rocinante, "Yes." 

Rocinante took his hand before pulling him on his back. Law tightly wrapped his arms around his neck as Rocinante climbed out the window. He looked over his shoulder to Law. 

"Close your eyes and don't open them until I tell you to okay?" 

He nodded shutting his eyes tightly, Rocinante backed up slightly before jumping off the second story of the house.


	6. Blood Bath

Law woke up the following morning. He shuddered looking to the window seeing it thrown open. He furrowed getting up and shutting it before turning back to his bed. How did he get back home last night. The last thing he remembered was being at the party. Then. He’s now home. The door creaked open as he turned to Robin. She had a smiled. 

“I’m glad to see you're okay. Your friend Rocinante is here.” She said, “When he brought you home last night I thought you got drunk and passed out. But he said you fell asleep on the way home.” 

Law furrowed, “He brought me home?” 

She nodded, “Don’t be rude, he’s waiting for you downstairs.” 

He nodded stripping off his pajamas and into some normal jeans and a t shirt. Law yawned going downstairs to find Rocinante chatting with Franky. He then noticed Law and smiled. He wasn’t wearing his usual yellow and black sweatshirt. But a pink button up with red hearts scattered across them. He stood and approached Law and embraced him tightly. He pulled back with a large smile on his lips. 

“Good morning Law, sorry by not coming without a notice or anything.” He said. 

“Oh, no it’s fine. Your welcome here as I am.” Law said. 

Rocinante smiled, “Really, thank you. Do you want to do something today? Like see a movie? Or something?” 

“Sure, just after I eat something.” 

Robin walked out of the kitchen with a smile on her lips, she welcomed everyone into the kitchen to eat. So Rocinante sat next to Law with a breakfast made up of bacon, eggs, and some fruit. Which they had eaten and were about to leave when the phone rang. Robin got up to answer it and pressed the phone to her ear. Law was putting on his boots when he watched her rush out to the living room with the phone to her ear. Law perked up to that. She flicked on the Tv as the news was on. 

‘As of last night 5 teenagers were killed, by what? That is a mystery we still are trying to figure out. More at eleven.’ The news broadcaster said. 

Robin turned to them, “Why don’t you boys stay here for today, Franky can clean up the spare room so you guys can play games or watch movies.” 

Rocinante was pale, he was clutching his fists and his lip was between his teeth. Law turned to him with a cocked brow as Rocinante gave a small smile. 

“That’s fine.” Rocinante said. 

“Alright why don’t you two hang out in Law’s room until Franky is finished with the room.” 

They nodded as Law went upstairs with Rocinante behind him. But he stopped in the doorway before Law’s room. He earned Law’s attention. 

“You can come in.” Law said. 

Rocinante smiled walking into the room and sitting on his bed. Law shut the door and furrowed to him. 

“What's going on? You went completely pale when the news came on.” Law said. 

“I just, can’t believe that happened.” 

Law sat next to him putting his hand on the larger man’s hand. He leaned in looking up to Rocinante with longing in his eyes. 

“You wouldn't keep anything from me, would you. Corazon?” Law purred. 

Rocinante broke out in a deep blush as Law smirked slightly. 

“C-Corazon?” Rocinante gulped. 

“It’s your new nickname. Cute huh?” 

He broke out in a deeper blush as Law leaned closer, his breath upon Rocinante’s lips. 

“Law. I. I’m not what you think I am.” Rocinante stuttered.

He pulled back, “What do you mean?” 

“I need to show you something. But. You gotta promise on your very life you won’t tell another living soul.” 

Law glanced down to Rocinante's lap before back up to him, "Corazon I don't think I-" 

"Not that!" 

He chuckled, "Alright, I promise I won't tell anyone." 

Rocinante stood up and pulled out another one of those pens, this end was filled with a red liquid. He pulled off the cap and looked to Law. 

“I don’t want to get attached to you, until you’ve seen what I really am. I really like you, and your different then everyone else i’ve been all these years. I. I want to show you the truth.” 

As Rocinante stabbed his neck with the pen the red fluid went into his body and he fell to the floor. And when he looked up to Law, his eyes were wide and in shock. And… horror. Like. He was some kind of... monster.


	7. The Truth

Law looked to Rocinante like he was some monster. The blonde had dark red eyes, the ends of his fingers were back and sharp. Alone with long pearly white fangs poking out of his lips. But that was not all that Rocinante had. Black wings were folded against his form as he shifted under Law’s gaze. He sighed curling his hands into fists. Then he went to the window and opened it. 

“I’m sorry, I thought you felt the same way.” He said. 

Law snapped out of it watching Rocinante climb out of the window and then poof into a bat. He fluttered off as Law bolted to the window. 

“Corazon!” Law called. 

But. He didn’t hear Law’s cry. He sighed shutting the window and went to his phone. He dialed Rocinante’s phone number. It rang, and rang, before. 

‘I’m sorry the number you are trying to dial is no longer in use.’ 

Law furrowed looking to his phone before dialing again. But. He received the same response. He tried again and again. But Rocinante seemed to not have that number anymore. He looked to his window then back to his phone. 

“Damn it, why didn't you let me explain myself?” Law grumbled. 

Robin knocked on the door as Law turned to her. 

“Oh, where did your friend go?” She asked. 

Law lied, “His parents were worried about him and wanted him home.” 

As Monday rolled around, Law got up before anyone else did getting ready for school and ate a small carton of yogurt. Robin headed downstairs to find Law tossing away his carton of yogurt and was putting on his backpack. Then slipped on his shoes. Robin cleared her throat earning the teen’s attention. 

“Where are you going?” She asked. 

“I wanted to get to school early to, get extra credit.” Law said. 

She cocked a brow, “Franky has your longboard finished it’s upstairs in his work room.” 

Law nodded going upstairs finding the board. It was black with some gold trim along with a helmet to match. Law smirked taking the board and the helmet before he hopped downstairs. He said his goodbyes and left. Putting his board on the ground and clipping on his helmet. He kicked off darting to the school. He was kind of rusty at it but. He remembered his old tricks. He skid to a stop outside of the school. He panted softly flicking his eyes around looking for the tall teenager. But. The only one he could find was Doflamingo. He was flirting with some freshmen girls they giggled and teasing him back. Law approached him putting his board under his arm and unclipped his helmet. 

“Where’s Corazon?” Law asked. 

Doflamingo cocked an invisible brow, “Corazon? Oh, that pet name you’ve given my brother. He’s at home sick. Don’t worry your little boyfriend is perfectly fine.” 

He wiggled his finger motioning Law to come closer. He stepped forward as Doflamingo cupped his ear. 

“I know, you know. Tell anyone, and I will make you one of us. Then they will come after you.” Doflamingo whispered. 

Law swallowed thickly as Doflamingo chuckled and patted his shoulder. 

“It’s our little secret, don’t tell anyone now.” He grinned. 

He stepped away before watching the busses arrive. But. There was a nagging feeling in Law’s stomach about Rocinante. A bad feeling. It was knotting and twisting pulling. Law grumbled dropping his longboard and then he jumped on. Kicking off and darted out of school. On his way to Rocinante’s house. He might get in trouble for this but. He had to make sure he was okay. Law zipped down to the forest and glanced around. He went through the forest using his GPS to get to Rocinante’s house. He shuddered walking through spider webs and was tickled by some plants. Once he came to a clearing. It was his house. It looked abandoned. Broken, chipped, holes in the roof and walls. Shingles fell from the roof. The door was busted and hung from the top hinges. This could not of been the same house he went to the party. It couldn't be. That house was alive, and beautiful. This. This was nothing like that house. But. It was identical but. It was run down, beat up, worn out, and abandoned. 

Law stepped up to the house, putting his bag, helmet and his board against the railing. He walked up the steps to the front door, pushing open the door until it dropped onto the floor. He staggered back a moment before proceeding. 

“Corazon?” Law asked. 

The house only creaked in response. Law stepped inside, stepping around the door and inside. He noticed the pen’s were sitting on the mantle, but one was missing. The clear one. Law pursed his lips approaching them he picked up the one with the red fluid in it. 

“Law?!” 

He turned to Rocinante and hissed pricking himself with the needle. He grunted looking to his hand where blood dripped onto the floor. 

“What are you doing here?” Rocinante asked. 

Law turned to him, “I came to see if you were okay.” 

“Why do you care?” 

“You never let me explain myself. I like you too Corazon. I don’t care what you are, I just want to be with you.” 

He smiled softly and approached Law, he looked to the blood smearing across his hands. Rocinante took the needle from him and then took his hand. He looked up to Law as his form took. 

“Do you trust me?” He asked. 

Law smiled, “With my life.” 

He took his finger sucking on his finger licking at the wound. Law bit his bottom lip and clutched his other hand. He removed his hand licking off the blood. He looked up to Law who had a lust blown look in his eyes. Rocinante cupped his cheek and kissed him softly. He pulled back flicking to his eyes. Law put a hand on his. 

“The life of a human is very short. If we want to be together, you should be a vampire” Rocinante said.


	8. Love Vs Human Life

“But what about my family? They are sure to notice-” 

“We could be together Law, without someone telling us to do. And we could be ourselves. You could even be a doctor to help heal the rest of us.” Rocinante said. 

“The rest of us?” 

He nodded, “There’s many of us, my mother and father, Crocodile, Doffy, and many more. But. I won’t force you into anything.” 

“Thank you.” 

They kissed again while Rocinante lead Law into the basement. Where the room was filled with dark candles, flickering in the dark room. A long couch sat in the middle of the room while a Tv sat up on the wall. Rocinante picked up another needle, the clear one and stabbed it into his neck. He put it back on the stand and it started to refill. Law sat on the couch noticing the windows were boarded up and dried blood was on the floor. 

“Sorry about the mess, I didn’t expect you to come over.” Rocinante said. 

“What the hell happened to this place? Why is it so.” 

“Rundown?” 

Law nodded, Rocinante took a seat next to him. His amber eyes narrowed to Law’s neck before up to his eyes. 

“This house is my home, I was bitten here, and I’ve had the face of a twenty six year man while my age kept on. Doffy and I may be immortal, but, the house does not. We created this illusion for our targets. Where they see how our house used to look. While Doffy and I see the true face of this place.” Rocinante explained. 

Law hummed, “So you lied to me.” 

He furrowed, “I would never.” 

“You said trust me I don’t live in a run down mansion. But you do.” 

Rocinante pouted while Law chuckled and scooted closer to him. He pulled down on his shirt and kissed him. Rocinante purred kissing back, he nipped his bottom lip asking for permission. Where Law granted without another word. Arms wrapped around one another while Rocinante pushed Law onto his back. The TV turned on to the news. 

“It appears that vampires have taken the lives of the five teenagers. All that the police could find was a torn yellow fabric." 

Rocinante pulled back as Law looked up at him with shocked eyes. 

“That was you?!” He gasped. 

“I’m sorry, I couldn't help it. I was so hungry. You were supposed to be my victim. But. I couldn't bring myself to do it. I. I fell in love with you. I’m sorry.” Rocinante said sitting back on his heels. 

Law sat up and sighed, “I can’t turn into a vampire if you bite me right?” 

Rocinante shook his head, “No, Doffy and I would have to perform a ritual.” 

“Then in that case, you can take some of mine, I can always make more.” 

“I couldn't do that you could die-” 

“Then take only a little a day.” 

“Could I take some now?” 

“Will it hurt?” 

“I’ll be gentle.” 

Law tugged down his shirt as Rocinante tilted his head up. He kissed down his neck before he stopped to a vein. He licked over his skin before his form retook his place. His teeth pierced his skin before taking in Law’s blood. Law growled clutching onto his pants. His breathing increased to very shallow and quick. Once Rocinante pulled back he kissed his neck licking away the last of the blood. And the two gaping holes in his neck. Vanished. Law touched his neck before looking to Rocinante. His eyes heavy lidded with a small ring of blood was round his mouth. He licked his lips slowly before attacking Law’s lips once more. All tongue and scraping of teeth. Careful not to stick Law with his fangs. Then pulled back leaving them both panting. 

“Please, consider it. I don’t know how much longer I can be going to your school until we get found out again.” 

“Again?” 

He nodded, “Our first hunt was, terrible. Our cover up was awful, we left many people alive to identify us, but then our family grew. Doffy reached out getting more and more family members. Where they picked up our mess, and we feasted like kings, we were unstoppable back then.” 

He turned to a painting on the wall, Rocinante and Doflamingo looked the same with many younger family. 

“But, then. They found our weakness, garlic, we can’t go into rooms without getting permission, silver bullets, and…” he clutched his chest, “A stake through the heart.” 

He turned away as he clutched the couch. Law placed a hand on his shoulder. 

“I won’t tell anyone, I like you too much.” Law smiled. 

Rocinante turned to Law and smiled, “Thank you.” 

His phone rang earning his attention. Law pulled out his phone seeing it was from Robin. He stiffened answering the phone and placed it to his ear. 

“H-Hello?” He asked. 

“Get home. Now.” She hissed.


	9. Troublesome Teen

Robin paced back in forth. She pinched the bridge of her nose, Law watched her every step of the way. 

"I can't believe you skipped school, what is the matter with you?" She said. 

"I know, it was wrong of me. But, the other day a. Friend, and I got into a fight and I just wanted to make things right between us." Law explained. 

She sighed sitting down, she looked to Law and smiled softly. 

"I can't stay mad at you. But, I'm gonna have to ground you for three days." She said. 

"I understand." 

She smiled as Law got up to go to his room to, 'do his homework.' 

Law pressed his phone to his ear, "So, how does vampire sex work?" 

Rocinante snickered, "What?" 

"I'm curious, and I wanna know." 

"Well if you let us turn you into one then i'll show you." 

"Oh wow, how bout no." 

"Hey couldn't hurt to try." 

"Are you gonna tell me or-" 

"Well, it's the same as mortal sex. But we exchange each other's blood. So that we don't crave each other's blood and get our fill. If that makes since." 

Law shrugged, "I mean I guess." 

Rocinante hung on the phone line spinning the cord around his finger. 

"So, how long are you grounded for?" Rocinante asked. 

"Oh for three days, so I should be able to see you soon." 

He grinned to an idea, "Yeah, I'll see you soon." 

Then he hung up. Law furrowed before actually getting some work done. Then received some emails from Penguin and Shachi about school work he missed that day. But it ended up being vague descriptions about what he should be doing. So he needed up emailing his teachers anyway. Franky popped in earning the teen's attention. 

"Hey, how did your board work? Did you get the hang of it?" He asked. 

"I did thanks. I got to places pretty quick with it. I even got to school earlier than expected." 

"That's SUPER little dude." 

Then left feeling proud of himself. Law hummed going back to his work and finished up his homework. Right before dinner. Where he ate and then went upstairs to shower. After he finished he said goodnight and just was on his phone. Seeing he got stupid pictures from Shachi and Penguin. Then deleted them. He sighed putting his phone on the charger before tossing over on his pillow. Where he soon fell asleep. But. In the middle of the night he woke up to a soft tapping agaisnt his window. Law fluttered open his eyes and turned to his window. Rocinante sat outside his window and waved. Law went over to his window and opened it. 

"Corazon what are you doing here?" Law whispered. 

"I wanna show you something. Hurry and get dressed." He said. 

Law rolled his eyes getting dressed and Rocinante helped him out of the window. He dropped down to the grass then glanced back up to the window. Seeing that he could climb back up from the garage. He nodded as Rocinante pulled him up onto his back. Then his wings outstretched and darted into the sky. Law clutched onto the man as they flew over clouds and into the sky. Then darted back down. Law looked over the city and smiled. 

"This is amazing Corazon." Law said. 

"This isn't what I wanted to show you." He said. 

Rocinante floated over to a small field. Where he set Law down, then lied on the grass. Law lied beside him and held hands. 

"Why did you bring me out here Corazon?" Law asked. 

"I needed to tell you something. But. I'm scared to tell you." Rocinante said. 

"Then just tell me." 

"I love you." 

Law turned to him, "But, we just-" 

"I've been alive for many, many years. And I've never felt this way about anyone. Well, " He turned to Law, "Until I met you." 

Law smiled, "Then, I love you too." 

Rocinante smiled clutching Law's hand before looking back up to the sky. 

"I love you, so much." 

Law turned to him and straddled his hips. He bent over and kissed him softly. Before tongue licked over his bottom lip and things were taken farther. Rocinante's hands ran up Law's shirt and touched his skin. Law pulled back pulling down his shirt with a hue of blush on his cheeks. Rocinante sat up on his elbows worried he did something wrong. 

"I've never done this before." Law said. 

"It's okay. I was kind of rushing." 

"Roci!" 

They turned to Doflamingo floating down onto the grass. Along with a few other shadowy fingers behind him. Law climbed off Rocinante while the blonde sat up. 

"The hunt is beginning." He said. 

"Oh yeah, I'll catch up with you in a minute." He said. 

He turned into a bat along with the rest and they fluttered off. Rocinante turned to Law. 

"Sorry about that, I can take you home real quick if you want." He said. 

"It's fine, you go on ahead. I'll see you tomorrow." Law said. 

Roci and Law exchanged some kisses before the vampire poofed into a bat and went to join his family. Law sighed sitting back on his hands and looked up at the stars. Then he got up and headed home. The night was very calming. Quiet, and peaceful. Law took his time getting home. Knowing Franky and Robin were sound asleep. But. Little did he know, it was going to cost him his life. 

He perked up when he heard screeching of tires and snapped over to the two beaming lights. His eyes widened before there was a loud crash and hissing of the engine. And Law was stuck between a fence, and the hood of the car.


	10. Life or Death

The door was knocked on having Robin sit up. She crawled out of bed and pulled on her robe before patting down the stairs. Robin approached the door and opened it. She furrowed when Zoro stood there and removed his hat. His sirens blaring as Smoker was standing beside him as well. Both wearing their police uniforms. 

“Robin, there was an accident.” Smoker started. 

She tied the robe around her waist and gave a confused look to them. Franky descended the stairs as Zoro took the liberty to explain the story. 

“There was a drunk driver coming down this way. And a teenager was caught between it. Law had gotten between the car and the fence. He’s in critical condition in the hospital. I can escort you there if you’d like.” Zoro said. 

Robin about dropped to her knees as Franky caught her and pulled her to his side. 

“Yeah, we will get dressed then follow you there.” Franky said. 

He let Zoro and Smoker in as he took Robin upstairs. Where they got dressed and then headed into the police car. Smoker and Zoro escorted the family to go see their son. As they reached the hospital Robin darted out of the car to go find Law. While Franky tried his best to keep up. But stopped when Robin stopped outside of a room having Franky stop too. Her eyes watered seeing ‘Trafalgar’ on a whiteboard outside the room. She turned to Franky. Who took a breath and headed into the room. Pulling the curtain closed behind him. 

Robin waited outside with her hands clutched together. Praying that her baby would be alright. Her eyes perked up when Franky opened the curtain and motioned her inside. She stepped inside as she gasped. Law lied in a white bed with bandages over his body, and a bandage over his head. She approached his bed and took his hand. 

“What were you doing out that late?” She whispered. 

As school took place the next morning. Rocinante sat on the curb waiting for Law’s bus. A small smile on his lips while he held close his new feather coat he was ‘given’ from one of his victims. As Law’s bus stopped at the school he grinned but, it slowly faded away when the man didn’t step off the bus. He frowned watching one of Law's friends hop off the bus. He got up and approached him. 

“Hey, you're one of Law’s friends right?” He asked. 

“Yeah, why?” Penguin asked. 

“Where’s Law?” 

He shrugged, “I haven’t heard from him.” 

“Shouldn't you be worried about him?” 

“Not really, Law sometimes doesn’t come to school when he’s being relocated to a new home. Maybe things didn't work out at that house.” 

“Oh I see.” 

Then the bell rang having everyone get to classes. Rocinante met up with Doflamingo outside the cafeteria along the wall. Where no one could see them. 

“What’s the matter Roci?” Doffy asked. 

“I think something happened to Law. I’m going to go to his house after school to find out.” He explained. 

Doflamingo hummed, “Alright I’ll go with you.” 

They nodded before going to class. As the bell rang for school to be over, Doflamingo and Rocinante clung together under an umbrella. While they walked to Law’s house. The clouds took over the sky blocking the sun having Doffy put away the umbrella when they got to his house. Rocinante knocked on the door, only having no response. Doflamingo floated up onto the roof and knelt down before Law’s window. He glanced inside, seeing the room was still as it was the night before. He slid up the window having Rocinante turn to him. 

“What are you doing!” He cried. 

“Relax no one is home. Besides how am I supposed to tell you where Law is on the outside of the house?” Doffy asked. 

Rocinante rolled his eyes as his brother headed inside. Doffy was able to surpass a few vampire rules since. He gave up his eye to become a witch and obtain magical abilities. He stepped inside pushing up his sunglasses. His eyes glanced around before he rummaged in his pocket. Doflamingo pulled out a small sac of a white powder and grabbed a handful before tossing it up in the air. His clouded over eye watched the powder take place of the event that happened earlier this morning. Robin at the door while two men stood at the door. Doflamingo chuckled putting his sunglasses down and headed down to the front door. He opened it having Rocinante turn to him. 

“Law is in a critical condition at the hospital. A drunk driver had hit him and there is where he resides.” Doffy said. 

“Wait, Law’s in the hospital?!” 

Doffy nodded, “We can go see him.” 

He shut the door as the two of them turned into bats and fluttered off. Rocinante went ahead fluttering ahead of Doffy getting to the hospital and turning into his human form. Then bolted into the building. He frantically looked around before he started to run off. Only slipping on his own two feet and fell face first into the tile. Doflamingo walked inside and looked to Rocinante then to the building. He lifted his glasses for a moment before turning to Roci picking himself up. 

“Follow me.” Doflamingo said. 

He nodded getting up and following his older brother. They headed up a staircase and two hallways. Before a room written ‘Trafalgar’. Rocinante spent no time to go inside. But. His blood ran cold looking to Law. Bandages of white covered his body, along with a cast, and blood was building up in the bandages. He. Wasn't going to make it. Doffy stepped inside and looked to Rocinante then to Law. 

“We can save him.” Doflamingo said. 

He turned away clutching his fists. When the curtain opened. They turned to Robin. She smiled weakly seeing Rocinante. 

“Oh, you're here. I would've called but. I haven't been home.” She said. 

“That’s alright. How’s he doing?” He asked. 

Her smile faded, “Not. Well. The doctors say he might not make it through the night.” 

Rocinante turned back to Law before approaching him. He took his hand and placed it to his cheek. Doflamingo watched his brother’s heart break before his very eyes. He turned to Robin crossing his arms. 

“Could you. Give them some time?” Doffy asked. 

She nodded shutting the curtain and leaving. While Doffy turned back to Rocinante. He clutched Law’s hand kissing his knuckle before turning to Doffy. 

“This is my fault. So. I want to save him.” 

Doffy nodded going to the door shutting and locking it before drawing the curtains. Doflamingo and Rocinante pulled out two black candles and lit them setting them on each side of Law. Doflamingo pushed back his sunglasses onto his head. While he moved to Law. Rocinante sat beside Law clutching his hand while Doffy chanted soft words. They grew harsh with each sentence. Doffy bit into his finger drawing blood and drew an oval on his forehead. Before he finished the spell. He turned to Rocinante and smirked. 

“Would you like to do the honors?” He asked. 

The brother tilted Law’s head away before kissing his neck. Then his fangs grew out and pierced through his flesh. Doflamingo watched Law’s skin grow pale, and he grew older. To his mid twenties, taking the age of when Rocinante was bit. While the blood on his forehead went into his skin and formed strange tattoo’s on his knuckles, hands, arms, shoulders, and chest. When Rocinante pulled away he licked away the blood and left the two gaping holes in Law’s neck there. He sat back seeing how much more attractive Law was. Now that he was older. 

They watched as the dark haired man shifted and then fluttered open his eyes. He turned to Rocinante and smiled. Roci grinned before embracing Law and peppering kisses all over his face. Law chuckled as Roci pulled away and they kissed. They pulled away smiling to each other. 

“We have to go.” Doffy said. 

“Wait why?” Law asked, “What about Robin and-”

“Law, we turned you into a vampire so you can’t go back with them anymore. Your apart of our family now.” Rocinante said. 

Roci ripped off Law’s cast, since he was practically healed now. Then helped him get dressed in his clothes before they went to the window. Shattering it before Law was pulled onto Rocinante back. Then they took off from the hospital and were never seen again. 

Ten years later. 

It's Halloween. Kids are trick or treating and some taking on dares. The Donquixote Family lurked in the trees around the mansion watching a small boy head into the forest. Law perked up watching the small doctor wander into the forest. He held close his bag of candy glancing around. Law jumped down behind him having the boy snap to him with tears welling in his eyes. 

“I’m lost! Can you take me home!” He cried. 

Law shushed him kneeling down to his level, “It’s alright I’ll take you home alright. What’s your name?” 

“Tony.” The boy sniffled. 

Law smiled, “It’s nice to meet you Tony, I’m Law. I’ll take you home.” 

Tony was pulled onto Law’s back as he headed back to the house he lived in for a while. He set Tony down by the front path to the door having the boy smile. He scrambled up to the door and rung the doorbell. Where Robin answered and smiled to her baby. Peppering him in kisses and embracing him in kisses.

“Mama. This guy named Law helped-” He turned seeing Law was gone, “Me home.”

“Law?” 

She glanced to the street before heading inside. Law turned to the door from being perched on the gutter in his bat form. He sighed about to flutter away when the door opened again. Robin stepped out holding Bepo and set him on the doorstep. 

“Thank you.” She said.

Then shut the door, Law poofed into his human form and picked up the bear. He smiled embracing him before stepping away from the door and went down the street. Meeting Rocinante at the corner holding a bag of candy. 

“Come on, we're gonna miss our date and the drive in movie.” Rocinante said.

“Yeah, I'm comin.” Law smiled.


End file.
